Dance Lesson
by Ice-Song
Summary: After Switcharoo Haley asks Jake to teach her to break dance and Jake complies. Short one shot ficlet about the two.


Jake pulled Haley outside and pointed to the boom box he had brought up to the roof of their house. "Okay, so you actually want to learn how to break dance?" he asked.

Haley rolled her eyes and sighed. "For the last time, yes! I feel it is my duty to uphold the precedent that was set upon my acceptance into the summer dance program," she explained matter of factly.

Jake smirked and crossed his arms. "You feel guilty that you weren't the one to actually get into the program so you want to learn what I did in order to please the judges," he translated.

Haley put a finger to her lips and looked to the side. "Well, kinda…" she admitted slowly. "Come on Jake, you said you would."

Jake held up his hands and nodded. "I know, I know," he said hurriedly. "But you gotta promise to stay off my back for a few weeks. Deal?"

Haley sighed and pouted a little. She looked up at Jake and stuck out her lower lip in hopes that it would phase Jake somehow. "But you break so many rules," she said in her best cutesy voice.

Jake shook his head and knelt down next to the boom box. "Nuh uh, Haley," he told her. "I'm your big bro, none of that cutey, perfect, suzy Q, junk is gonna work on me."

Haley snapped her fingers and crossed her arms huffily. "Drat. How can you say no to this cuteness?"

Jake snorted and pulled a CD out of his CD book. "Uhhh, because you've been doing it since you were born and I'm usually the one that ends up in trouble instead of you."

Haley giggled and sat down on the concrete. "Well, that is true," she admitted. "Then again you're the one who usually breaks the rules."

"Like I said, I'll help if you promise to lay off the tattle tale bit for a while," Jake told her.

Haley sighed and held up her hand as if she was taking an oath. "Okay, I Haley Long promise to leave you and your friends alone to whatever you do after you sneak out and instead I'll just laugh when you get caught coming home," she said.

"Not funny Haley," Jake muttered as he put in the CD and pressed play then pause.

"Hey, do the crime do the time," Haley said sweetly as Jake pulled out a soft gymnast mat onto the concrete.

"Do you want me to teach you this or not?" Jake asked, obviously getting a little annoyed with his sister.

Haley nodded and leaned forward, a small smile on her lips. Jake suppressed a laugh at her obvious anticipation and sat down on the mat. "Okay, well it's not something you can learn in a day but a lot of it is kinda like training. You know, push ups for arm strength, curl ups for upper body strength and if possible do some balance exercises."

Haley shrugged and smirked. "Please, I dance en pointe, I think my balance is adequate."

Jake shook his head. "No, not leg balance Haley," he told her. "I'm talkin' handstands, headstands and flips. Breakdancing is a lot like uh…" Jake paused trying to find a good comparison for his little sister. "It's a lot like gymnastics I guess."

Haley pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil and wrote down a few things before nodding to Jake. "Continue," she said.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked her as he got ready to turn on the music.

"I'm taking notes," Haley told him. "Every good student takes notes you know."

Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever," he muttered under his breath and pressed the play button. As the music came on he jumped forward into a handstand and held it for a few seconds. "Okay, this is called freezing, where you hit a pose and hold it. There are a lot of poses but this is probably what you can do right now."

Haley scribbled furiously in her notebook while Jake pushed off from his hand stand and landed on his feet. "Yo, Haley."

Haley looked up from her note taking and smiled. "Yes?"

"This isn't about taking notes. I learned it from watching and listening to other people, not studying it. You don't learn everything in life by studying it you know," Jake told her.

Haley blinked and glanced down at her notebook. "But, how am I supposed to remember everything?"

Jake shrugged and sat down. "I don't know, maybe practice?" he said. "C'mon, not everything comes from a book. Watch me and learn it."

Haley sighed and set the notebook down. "All right," she said. "Continue if you please."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "'If I please?' Why do you talk like you're fifty years old."

"Just show me," Haley snapped.

Jake grinned and then stepped forward. "Okay, fine. The spins that you do in this kind of dance are hard to get but if you just get the right moves…" he trailed off as he pushed off the ground and went into a seemingly effortless spin on his back that he rounded off by pulling himself into a little ball and finally coming to a stop facing Haley. "See?"

"Wait, how did you do that again?" Haley asked, staring intently at Jake, realizing why he told her to watch instead of take notes.

Jake hid a smirk and did the trick over again so that Haley could see. He continued to show her steps and various things she could do as his CD continued to play. Finally Haley sat down on the ground, rubbing her arms. "Why so much flipping?"

Jake shrugged, "Why not? S'not like people bothered to structure it. People just wanted to jam, yo," he said, laughing. "You don't need reason for everything."

Haley laid back and gazed up at the sky. "So, how do you put together a dance? Are there steps to memorize?" she asked.

"Nah," Jake said and stopped the CD. "It's all improv. You learn the steps then put them together to whatever song you're jamming to."

Haley sighed. "It's very hard."

Jake laughed and stood up. "Don't know why you thought it was easy. I was doing backflips to get you to that school summer thing. Literally."

Haley looked up at Jake and frowned. "Well, I guess I thought it was easy because…you know…"

Jake picked up the boom box and turned to Haley. "Because I could do it?" he asked.

"Yes!" Haley said. "No…" she corrected herself. "Well… I guess I just didn't think you were serious about learning anything but your dragon duties and goofing off. No offense."

Jake shrugged. "None taken, but think about things before you jump into them. This isn't something to learn if you're not totally serious about it."

"I am!" Haley gasped and then blushed. "I, I want to learn, Jake."

"Cool," Jake said simply and got ready to go inside. Haley ran over and opened the door for him so he could pull his heavy boom box inside.

Haley watched as Jake walked down the stairs and smiled to herself. "I also get to spend time with the American dragon," she said quietly.

Jake turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What'd you say?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Haley said happily. "Same time tomorrow?"

Jake laughed. "As long as the world isn't ending, sure. Now tell me if Dad is coming, I'm gonna fly this thing back to my room."

Haley nodded and looked around as Jake flew the boom box into his room. Fortunately for her, life was as normal as it was going to get.

* * *

Yeah so in case you can't tell I know nothing about breakdance. Don't review saying this or this was wrong, the point of the fic is their brother sister relationship not the breakdancing. 

Anyways, this is my first american dragon fic and I like it. Jake's dialogue is a bit hard to write but I'll get used to it over time. Heh, funnily enough I can identify more with Haley then with Jake but then again I'm a bookworm. This takes place shortly after Switcharoo. Hugs and cookies to my reviewers!


End file.
